ConnorXTonOC
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Ça se passe après que Connor poursuit Rupert si vous loupé le bouton X quand il saute pour rentrer dans une fenêtre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ainsi que la suite. :)


**Petit chapitre pour commencer, ou vous pouvez imaginer votre OC (T/OC).**

 **Ça se passe après que Connor poursuit Rupert si vous loupé le bouton X quand il saute pour rentrer dans une fenêtre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ainsi que la suite.**

Bonne lecture^^

 **Detroit : Become human**

 **ConnorXVotreOC**

Detroit, une des plus grandes villes des Etats d'Amérique, mais aussi l'une des plus dangereuses pour les androïdes. Esclaves et jouet de plaisir, ces machines que tout le monde sous-estime et affirme qu'ils sont dépourvue d'émotions.

Mais pourtant…

Dans une ruelle sombre et plongé dans l'oubli, un gémissement d'inconfort suivit d'un appel à l'aide résonnait tel un cri sourd que personne n'entendrait. Sur le sol, brillait une substance liquide, bleue, ce qui attira une passante particulière. Elle plissa les yeux à la noirceur, quand soudain un gémissement retenti à nouveau mais cette fois si avec plus de détermination.

Elle avança lentement jusqu'à voir le visage d'un pauvre androïde complètement amoché. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour comprendre d'où il était tombé et compris immédiatement, il avait dû louper la fenêtre un peu plus haute. Pourtant, pourquoi un androïde habillé comme un détective serrait tomber de là-haut ? Ce n'était qu'une entreprise de nourriture végétale ?

La ruelle était étroite mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour deux personnes dans sa largeur. La jeune femme se mis accroupi à coter de l'androïde qui s'étouffait dans son sang bleue, il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, les yeux à moitiés fermés ouvrant et refermant la bouche pour tenter de parler.

« Chute… »Dit-elle les sourcils froncé dans l'inquiétude pour la vie de cet androïde.

Elle approcha lentement sa main puis l'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, seulement l'aider.

« Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »Dit-elle en levant les sourcils, toujours inquiète de son état.

L'androïde acquiesça lentement, puis commença à se relever temps bien que de mal. Le pauvre avait une jambe complètement détruite et un bras qui ne bougeait plus. La femme aux cheveux couleur miel mis un bras en-dessous de celui de l'androïde et posa son autre bars défectueux sur sa propre épaule puis commença les premier pas. L'androïde issa tout son poids sur sa jambe restante et sur la femme qui l'aidait miraculeusement.

Celle-ci se dirigeait tout droit dans la grande rue ou plein de passant marchait, il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie avec un androïde bon pour la décharge. La femme s'arrêta puis regarda une porte à sa gauche sur le coter, elle connaissait se chemin.

« Par-là ! »Dit-elle avant que quelqu'un ne les voie.

L'androïde avait la vue brouiller par tous ses systèmes d'alerte et d'erreur. Il se souvenait à peine de se qui c'était passé et quel modèle il était.

Ils passèrent dans un garage abandonner puis prit une autre porte sur au fond de la pièce lugubre. La femme regarda un moment l'androïde pour identifier son état et combien de temps il allait encore tenir. Il y avait encore un bout de chemin à faire.

« Tu crois que tu peux tenir encore un moment ? »Demanda-t-elle très soucieuse.

L'androïde ne la regarda pas mais fixait le sol comme perdu, après un moment d'hésitation il acquiesça plus énergiquement. La jeune femme pris une plus ferme prise sur le bras de l'androïde puis continua le chemin, traversant des pièces en pièces toutes abandonnées.

Enfin, ils sortirent de tous ses garages pour se retrouvé face à une maison abandonné et complètement brûlé d'un côté, seul certaine poutres ont survécu.

La femme attendit que l'androïde ait fini d'inspecter la maison pour enfin entré. La porte grinça et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. La femme referma la porte derrière eux avec son pied puis avança lentement avec l'androïde quand celui-ci s'arrêta, la tête tourné vers une pièce fermé à double tour.

Il pencha la tête de côté puis se laissa guider par la femme toujours inconnue jusqu'au salon. Elle le fit s'assoir sur un vieux canapé et commença à l'examiner. L'androïde, lui, la fixait et regardait chacune de ses expressions faciales, fasciné par son courage d'être venu aider un androïde.

« Comment-appelle-tu ? » Demanda soudainement la femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle était accroupie devant lui les mains sur ses hanches et un visage sympathique. Il la regarda un moment puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses cordes vocales étaient endommagées.

« Je vais te réparer ça. » Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Elle se leva en un bon et disparu dans une pièce derrière le fauteuil ou se trouvait l'androïde en détresse qui perdait du sang bleu à vue d'œil, si ça continuait comme ça il va encore se désactiver !

L'androïde fit rapidement un diagnostic de son état pour venir à en conclure qu'il allait mourir s'il n'allait pas se faire très vite réparé. La femme mystère réapparut suivit d'une femme androïde légèrement abimé, elle lui sourit puis le scanna. Elle avait des marques de mains autour de son cou et sa peau synthétique avait disparu à cette endroit-là, quelqu'un l'avait étranglé.

« Bonjour, je suis l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife, je vais vous soigniez. Dit-elle un grand sourire à ses lèvres.

-Tiara va s'occuper de tes blessures majeures. Dit la femme à coter les mains jointes devant elle. Moi je vais m'occuper du reste. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'androïde masculin regarda un moment sa main puis se leva avec toutes ses forces restantes. L'humaine l'emmena dans une pièce à coter et le positionna sur une table d'opération pour les humains, toutes sortes d'objet de réparation étaient positionné dans un ordre précis et bien nettoyer.

« Mettez-vous en mode veille, s'il vous plait. Dit la femme androïde en regardant ses ustensiles.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle va simplement te réparer. Dit l'humaine qui était contre l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés, elle avait vu son hésitation.

-Merci. »Remercia la femme androïde quand celui-ci ferma les yeux, se mettant complètement en veille.

Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Allait-il se faire complètement désactiver ?

L'humaine attendit patiemment que Tiara finisse son travail précis, elle s'avait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Après une bonne heure voir deux, l'infirmière androïde avait fini, laissant place à l'humaine qui devait réparer le système d'auto réparation, sa peau synthétique et sa voie.

Elle craqua ses doigts puis se mis au travail minutieux.

…

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, plongés dans l'ombre, il pensait que c'était la fin, qu'il venait d'être désactivé. Mais alors que tout son espoir coula dans sa peur, une main réconfortante attira son attention.

« Chute… ne fait pas un seul bruit. »Dit une voix tremblante à coter de lui.

L'androïde avala silencieusement et s'imagina la pièce, mais difficile de voir dans le noir quand certain capteur son détruit. Il se sentait enfin bien, ses signes vitaux étaient réparer et son diagnostic était rassurant. Même sa mémoire lui était revenu ainsi qui il était et qu'elle était sa mission.

La main disparu de son épaule et une lumière éclaira la pièce, il n'était pas seul, trois androïdes dont Tiara étaient caché, seul l'infirmière androïde regardait par la fenêtre.

« Des adolescents. Dit une femme androïde qui était venu se positionner à coter de l'androïde. Ils viennent quelque fois ici espérant trouver un androïde à détruire. Dit-elle de la haine dans sa voie.

-Contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Dit soudainement l'humaine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tes signes vitaux son bon et tu à l'air en pleine forme ! Dit-elle en s'approchant avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Alors, comment-appelles-tu ? Demanda la femme androïde à coter de lui. Moi c'est Cobéa, je suis un AP600. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis Connor, l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife. Récita le nouveau.

-Et c'est quoi ta fonction ? Demanda un homme androïde qui venait de s'approcher.

-Je suis de la police de Detroit, et mon rôle est d'aider les enquêteurs sur les déviants. »Dit-il un visage neutre quand il eux une illumination.

Etait-il encore cela ? Un androïde détective pour arrêter ceux de son espèce qui veulent simplement être libre ?

« Moi c'est T/OC. Dit l'humaine en souriant à pleine dent. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Connor. Dit-elle en baissant timidement les yeux.

-Merci de m'avoir réparé. Dit-il en regardant d'abord l'humaine puis Tiara qui était à coter de la fenêtre.

-Tu peux choisir, Connor. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, ou être libre. Dit l'humain en s'avancent. Ces androïdes on décider de rester libre et ne plus à obéir à des humains, ils choisissent. »

Connor fronça lentement les sourcils ca LED clignotant jaune. Avait-il le droit d'être libre ? Mais libre signifiait devenir déviant, et être déviant voudrait dire trahir Amanda. CyberLife le désactivera pour ça.

L'androïde détective se leva de son siège ca LED brillant rouge maintenant, il était dans sa conscience, plus rien n'existant dans la pièce, seul les meubles étaient encore présent, mais ce qui l'importait c'était ce grand panneau devant ses yeux l'alertant un peu.

 _Arrêter les déviants._

Ce choix allait être définitif. Connor pourrais devenir déviant ? Pourrait-il vivre parmi ses déviants et cette femme ? Oublierait-il le Lieutenant Hank Andersson ?

T/OC regardait patiemment l'androïde debout qui fixait le sol silencieusement sa LED clignotant rouge, quand il leva enfin les yeux vers elle pour lui donner ca réponse.

…

 **Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Connor va choisir ? Mystère mystère !**


End file.
